Whispers In The Wind
by Ksquaredable
Summary: Karen and Charles always worked together. They were anathrozils. But when the New Order took over things changed. They were hunted down and many of their kind were murdered. Now what will they do now that they're together again? Only fate knows . . . .


**Karen**

Why? How? Could we possibly be here? They're going to kill us because we're DIFFERENT! What has this world come to? O.k. girl breath . . . I don't know what to do! I'm standing in a stadium waiting to be executed without a hope in the world unless the dead can come back to life. My only hope is figuring out a way to escape but how this place is packed with spectators and guards. Oh help me! No literally please help me! So as I stare out into the audience I see one familiar face but I know he won't help me anymore. That's right my own brother stares from the audience waiting for the moment of my ultimate silence. How could Charles do this to me? We're twins and yet he betrays me to them . . . all my trust in him is down the drain.

**Charles**

She probably doesn't trust me anymore but I am on her side. I wish I could tell Karen that but the plan's already in action; I hope it'll save her. No anathrozil should suffer. I should know I am one.

**Karen**

Well good bye world. I hope it's better without me, us, you get the point. I only wish my parents were still alive.

**Charles**

"Everything's ready. We're awaiting your orders." Came the voice through my ear piece, unfortunately it was the New Order ear piece.

"This is alpha: We're in our places. We're awaiting the blast." That was the first voice in my other ear piece that allows me to communicate with the New Table Knights.

"This is omega: We're all set, just waiting for the signal." That was the second voice in my NTK ear piece. All I needed was one more conformation.

"Come on kid. This may be your sister but she needs to go." NO was talking.

"This is Enoch: I've got your parents and your grandparents. Not to mention the rest of the gang. We're ready to strike hard and fast, just tell us when." Third voice of NTK rang in my ear. I'm off. Wish me luck.

**Karen**

There he goes. Walking away from me as usual, with his head held high. I should have gotten used to it by now. One of the guards comes over to make sure my bonds were tight so that when I swung it would be permanent.

"Any final words you want me to relay to your brother?" After a long pause he spoke again "I know he has some for you."

Three words came to mind and they spewed out of my mouth like poison. "Go to hell." And I meant it. . . I knew he could hear me.

The man nodded his head. "Listen." He commanded I couldn't do much so I obeyed. "If you speak he'll hear you."

"Wisty," How like my brother to use my personal name over a radio system people were probably listening to right now and hearing every bit of what we were saying. "I know you probably hate me but I did it for your own good."

"Sure you did and yet I'm the one here while you're up there celebrating." Poison soaked words again. . It was very much unlike me to talk to family this way but the New Order changed everything . . . everything.

"I'm not celebrating Wisty." Then came a long pause . . . bulls eye. "Remember when we were younger -"

"Yah that's when we used to have our parents" I yelled into the air "not that you'd care you're the one who killed them."

"We used to pretend to defeat the slayer and the whole gang would join in" he dared to continue "Well look at the sky line and tell me what you see . . ." a long pause followed. I figured what did I have to lose. So I looked up and my eyes filled with tears. There hidden in the shadows was the whole group of us: the adults and the kids, even my parents were there. I was stunned "Enoch once said to us that if anything were to happen to you or me than all of the earth would shake. . . remember that Wisty." He said and I no longer heard his voice. I saw him; my brother was standing up there with the rest of them. They were risking it all for me, little old me.

The guard next to me yelled out the command. "Orders have been said it's time to kill the anathrozil!" Even if I die we will live on. . . I know that now. I raised my chin high with tears falling down my cheeks and prepared to meet my maker. "NOW!" The words echoed in my soul. I began to fall and right as I thought I would die something happened . . .

**Charles**

As Karen looked up at me I felt a tinge of emotion flow through my body. But I wasn't going to let it control me. Her eyes glistened in the sun light as they connected with each one of us. As I finished my speech I gave the signal to the New Order hoping this would work. Karen held her head up in defiance but I saw the tears fall down her face. All of a sudden the order was given and it echoed throughout the stadium.

"Orders have been said it's time to kill the anathrozil!" Cheers erupted from the New Order and silence rested on the viewers' lips. "NOW!" He yelled raising his fist and as Wisty's hair blew up around her face a gasp echoed throughout the shadows.

"Bardon catch your girlfriend now!" I yelled into my unit as I thrust it away from me. Almost instantly Karen disappeared from sight. We didn't know what happened. We all hoped our plan had worked.

"Come on Karen . . . You can make it . . . I know you can." I pleaded as silence rested over the stadium.

**Karen**

With a sudden jerk I felt the rope snap and something like a heavy weight thrust me into the shadows. It all took my breath away. For some reason I couldn't breathe and as I felt a gentle hand remove the rope from my neck I opened my eyes to stare into my boyfriend's face. Bruised yes but handsome all the same, it was like looking into heaven.

"You need to breath." He said to me gently. I sucked in a breath but nothing was the same anymore. He held up an earpiece similar to the New Order's one and "You can talk to your brother now." He said. But I wanted to talk to Bardon not Charles . . .

"Whatever . . ." a smile crossed his face as the real me came out. He placed the earpiece in its correct position on me and began to undo my bonds, though he looked behind him several times. "Whit?" I spoke and waited for a response . . .

**Charles**

"Whit?" the question hung in the air as everyone focused for a second until we remembered the plan.

"Karen! Karen! Is that you?" I was holding my breath as I waited for a response.

"Who do you think oddball? Were you expecting the ghost of Christmas past?" a laugh penetrated my lips as my mom took the mike from me.

"Sweaty, it's your mother . . . are you ok?"

"Ouch! Watch it I have sensitive skin." She barked at the other side of the mike. Why my best friend Bardon stuck with my sister I don't know . . .

"I'll take that as a yes." Mom's eyes were smiling as dad held her. I reached out and she returned the ear piece back to me.

"Earth to Wisty he's your boyfriend who just saved your life. . . Be nice." I paused as I heard a quiet laugh from the other side. "Oh one more thing we're not out of this yet." Quiet descended on all of us I mean all of us. "Have Bardon explain the plan. . . We'll be waiting." At that I ended the conversation.

**Karen**

I turned to Bardon. "What's the plan?" His face was solemn. Then we heard a noise.

"It's the New Order!" we shot up and ran as the goons turned the corner. "Tell Charles." Bardon said as we ducked into a corner.

I grabbed the ear piece and yelled into it "NO ten o'clock!" All of a sudden we were out in the field surrounded by guards. Now I was afraid. I looked around for Charles and the others but they were nowhere to be found.

**Charles**

The plan was working perfectly. Now we had to get out with Karen and Bardon and we'd be good. Not entirely but whatever. I walked up behind the New Order goons and shoved my way through.

"What's going on?" I yelled at the sergeant who instantly moved aside so I could stand next to him. See the thing was I was standing with my back to Wisty.

"Your sister was trying to escape with the help of this man, sir." I turned around and Karen about burst into laughter because she knows I can't be serious. I never have been in my life. I reached to my earpiece and yanked the whole unit off my body.

"Hold this for me." I said shoving it at the sergeant.

"But this is you're . . ." he couldn't finish because my fist slammed into his face about that point. And so it began. Bardon led Karen behind me as everyone of our family and friends began fighting the New Order. I got to the exit with them and through open the door to reveal more New Order guards as I had expected. I then had to pull one of the riskiest things in my whole plan.

"Wisty," I began. "Why don't you show them how you feel?" She looked at me like are you crazy. I just smiled. "I want you to really heat this whole thing up." Now she got it. Just in case dad was on standby nearby. She sucked in a deep breath and with a big puff of her chest exhaled the smallest fire I've ever seen her do. So dad jumped in right beside her blowing with his might and as their fire became one well let's just say it smelled like barbeque in the stadium.

"Everyone let's go!" I yelled and the whole crew fled toward the door and as we ran outside everything seemed fine but it wasn't. . .

**Karen**

As we exited the stadium my pulse was up higher than it ever had been. I felt like my heart was going to burst. All of a sudden his grand Oneness appeared before us, clapping.

"I must say there has never been a finer effort, but now it must end." Whit's eyes were glazing over like every time he was about to kick someone's behind. "Bardon if you will so nicely hand over your girl friend we can be on our way." Now this part really stinks. It felt like a kick in the pants.

"Bardon what is he talking about?" I asked though I must admit I half screamed it for what I had gone through in the past few days.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But I had to." He said, than he began to yank my arm. Though I am stronger than most guys including Whit, I always liked Bardon for his strength. Meaning he was way stronger than me. I looked at Charles pleadingly and all of a sudden he shot out to grab a hold of Bardon. New Order goons swarmed around everyone and almost instantly Whit was tackled by ten men. "Talk about ouch." Now that sickened me no one talked about my brother that way.

"I may be skin and bones but I am so much better than you." My fist went flying and knocked him right in the chin. He fell back a few feet and let go of my arm. I kicked him hard in the gut and may I say my brake up was good. "No one ever betrays me. Oh and by the way don't ever talk to my brother that way again." My skin was glowing and I was ticked. "You can put this in your journal," I began as New Order guards grabbed me this time. "Today you're single." They yanked me hard away from him. Sadly there was only a few short feet between me and his Oneness and now . . . well it's back to ouch.

"I hope you don't mind, but you and your runt family will be going back to a familiar place. Well at least for you." All of a sudden my skin rippled as electricity buzzed throughout my entire body. Down on the ground, I may have been clutching my body but I saw Whit's look at me. There was nothing I could do. His Oneness bent down and whispered in my ear which might I add is severely creepy. "I hope your family can survive the Hospital cause that's where they're going. It's funny how family can be a trap for family." My jaw had tensed than I was fighting back tears but I was hoping we could still get out somehow.

His laugh hurt like it did so many other times. . .

**Charles**

When Karen hit the ground I wanted to . . . ugh . . . but I couldn't. They loaded us all including Karen into a large semi truck where most of us were chained to the walls and to the floor between us. It was one of the worst car rides any of us has ever gone through. Most of the time everyone focused on how Karen was doing she never looked up from the floor not even when they opened the door. When we stepped out each of us heard the same thing but when it came to Karen well . . .

"I know the routine." She said and shoved her way to the front where she gathered several different items into a bucket. It looked like she got duplicates of everything and soon we found out why.

"You will do just as she did. Remember this: a bucket is for two people only. Gather in groups of two and that's how you'll travel each day. Spouses are a couple and siblings are a couple. If you are neither match up with another single relative or friend. You have a half an hour to get your stuff together before we lead you all to your joint cell." At that the man stomped off.

I walked over to Karen who was leaning up against a corner wall. "You knew all this already didn't you?" I asked

"I got by with being single than but now it's survival of the fittest. This is no boy scouts outing you'll get hurt and you'll be suffering but you have to make it through it." She paused and pointed to the ground. "Put the blankets in the bucket otherwise we won't get them." I nodded and did so flawlessly I thought but she shook her head and applied extra force so that now they didn't project from the top. Everyone followed her example and we were partially ready. We sure weren't ready for what came next.

**Karen**

So they had their blankets and beginning supplies but they weren't ready for the coming days. There was only one joint cell large enough to hold all of us and it was where hell met earth. I don't care if you believe me or not but it's true. As we walked down the corridor all the guards had assembled to see us through, but finally when we drew close to the stairs one spoke.

"You all should fear. Karen here is the only person to come out of the cellar alive." We stopped our march at that instant. "But I can assure you she did not come out unscathed." Their laughs filled the corridors and the looks from my company made me unsteady. "Why don't you show them, Karen. They'd probably love to see it." My jaw was set.

"Why don't you show them yourself!" The sounds of his fellow slave drivers pitched an all time high.

"I . . . um . . ." he reached toward me to grab the collar of my shirt but as he drew close, I snagged his arm. With a quick thrust I pushed him into the corridor filled with dogs. Now it was my time to laugh as men swarmed around trying to grab him as the dogs bit at their little tails.

"Why you little . . . you'll pay for that." Ok so I got 10 lashes it wasn't bad compared to what was about to come. I just stood up leaned on my brother and walked. That's all I can do.

**Charles**

Oh Karen. Yah I didn't say poor because she'd sock me for it later but I really felt bad for her. The rest of the time, as she leaned on me for support, that tough shell began to break. Sometimes I thought I saw a tear but she would wipe it away and say it was sweat. She was trying to protect all of us including herself, that's why she did it. The tough shell was a protection not her real self.

When we came to a corridor with two flights of stairs she seemed to flinch. Heat blew up from the first stair case and it smelled like sulfur. The second one was cold and radiated the same exact likeness of a hospital except for the screams we heard every now and again. Unfortunately both scared me.

She whispered in my ear, "Number one is our new home." I was stunned I stayed quiet hoping for a way out. "There's no way out of this easily. But we have people who will help us. Listen to what the guards say and we'll talk later."

One of them spoke up at that point. "The hall with the dogs is where you will go for food. You will have four minutes to run through the dogs down to where you get your food/water and back. If it is even a second over time no food or water until the next feeding. You will only be fed once a week." Everyone was tense I could feel it. "When it comes time for your 'lessons' which will be similar if not more intense to your friend over here," He said pointing at Wisty. "You will come up these stairs and to which ever room your handler points to." Talk about totally harsh. "This place is worse than the aftermath. So hold on tight for a rough ride." We all knew what he was talking about and you do to if you think about it. What's the only other place you can go to after death? Yah apparently we were now there.

On the way down Wisty fell and the guards wouldn't let me help her. If I could I so would have bashed their heads in. I watched as Karen bushed herself up. Then the worst happened.

"What's the matter she witch couldn't stand to walk anymore. Well too bad." As he raised his whip up to strike we heard a howl and a black form all of a sudden stood between her and the guard. Its eyes a blaze it almost looked like it would kill this guy if he touched Karen. We all shot down to check on her after the guard backed off. Big mistake now we were trapped in here. The doors slammed shut and anyone who didn't bring their buckets, which was all of us, was stuck without them. The creature must have saw because it ran through the bars swooped up the buckets and brought every last one to lie at Wisty's feet. Talk about awkward.

**Karen**

Yah my back was killing me but seeing Robin was an amazing highlight. See one of the reasons I was scared to die was that before Robin became this shadow and he was human, well he and I clicked. When I mean clicked . . . well I'm pregnant. Yah I'm fifteen and pregnant try being in my position and go through something like this. It's not fun, I can tell you that much. I'm at least three months pregnant and have to hide it from the guards, which isn't easy. The last guy that figured it out I had to roast, literally. That's why I was put on extreme danger status. My heart was racing and as Robin rapped his shadow form around my waist I felt at least some comfort. He stretched himself just enough so that his head rested on my shoulder and I let out a little giggle. Everyone looked at me like are you nuts look what you just went through but I was happy, at least for now.

"What is that thing?" my brother goes straight to the point, of course. I seriously glared at him. I hope he remembers our language lessons . . .

"He's my mate stupid!" I so boldly yelled at him, in ancient Hebrew. I knew, now that everyone heard, I was in trouble.

"What?" my parents and Charles yelled at me, everyone else just held their jaws open.

"O.K. So I got over Bardon while I was here." I began, "Robin and I just clicked." Well, mom came over to me and, guess what she wants to know: the full story. I'm going to tell them, but I want you to understand: Anything in reference to my child will be in English in this book but in reality was spoken in ancient Hebrew and will always be spoken in that tongue till the New Order is gone.

So here's how it happened:

Well when I first got here I was alone in a dark, damp cell in the upper rooms. (Trust me you don't want to know what happened there, that's why I'm editing.) After a few months they brought in this kid and we were cell buddies. Because it was so dark I could never tell who it was until they opened the door for HIM to get the food and stuff. (Are you beginning to see how we met?) Finally, now that I had an idea who he was, I asked him who he was. My response: "I'm Robin." So of course I tell him I'm Karen but most call me Wisty. He chuckled and told me he knew. Well wow I was hoping it wasn't a creepy, stalker vibe I was getting from him. I asked how he knew and he told me he was in my class but because he sat across from me he was taken in but not only that it was also because he wouldn't conform to the New Order's rules like everyone else. Well from there we got to know each other and soon enough we were moved from our cell to this place because his Oneness wanted to break us. Didn't happened, wasn't going to happen. We both saw each other then and we couldn't help but stare for a moment, of course after we laughed, and it moved from there. One night the "lessons" were so bad I began to loose it and they actually almost broke me but Robin comforted me. One kiss led to another and here I am. We knew when I was a couple months because it was so evident, but I tried to hide it the best I could. The first week that we knew I began getting ill and the shivers wouldn't stop. So Robin held me that night. I went into a coma after that. When I woke he wasn't there and I found out they had killed him because he took the whip for me. After that he showed up in this form and we've gone from there.

"One person ever found out and I kind of roasted him." I said "That's why my execution was pushed up." There were of course several clicks in between my narrative but he's a good guy.

**Charles**

O.K. Breathe dude . . . my sister's pregnant! She's only fifteen and we're in a New Order dungeon, to make matters worse! Ugh!


End file.
